1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin and a resist composition, and more specifically relates to a resin used in the microfabrication of semiconductors and a resist composition that contain the same.
2. Background Information
Resist compositions used in the microfabrication of semiconductors using lithography technology contain resins.
Recently, a chemically amplified photoresist composition was proposed that is composed of a resin from polymerization of a preparation of 2-ethyl-2-adamantyl methacrylate, 3-hydroxy-1-adamantyl methacrylate and α-methacryloyloxy-γ-butyrolactone in a mole ratio of 50:25:25, an acid generator composed of triphenylsulfonium 1-((3-hydroxyadamantyl)methoxycarbonyl) difluoromethanesulfonate, a quencher composed of 2,6-diisopropylaniline and a solvent (for example, JP-A-2006-257078).
Also, a resist composition was proposed that is composed of a resin from polymerization of a preparation of monomer A, monomer J and monomer G in a mole ratio of 52.6:15.8:31.6, and an acid generator composed of a compound represented by the formula (Y1) (for example, JP-A-2009-62491).
